


Fantasía

by Nessa_Snape5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessa_Snape5/pseuds/Nessa_Snape5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es ciertamente difícil resumir un drabble de sólo 100 palabras así que tan sólo diré que va de fantasías por cumplir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasía

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos... bla, bla, bla... pertenecen a Rowling ... bla, bla, bla ... si fueran míos ganaría más dinero que ella ... bla, bla, bla ... porque los mataría a yaoi. ¡Ah! Mucho ánimo, pero nada de lucro.

****

Drabble: Fantasía

Seco el caminar que pasea por las mazmorras y que se detiene frente a una robusta puerta de madera y, alzando su bastón, la golpe con la empuñadura de serpiente. Dentro se oyen pasos rápidos y el sonido de una capa frotarse a ras de suelo antes de ser abierta la puerta y desvelar unos ojos tan verdes como dos esmeraldas, y no puede evitar sonreír socarronamente.

-En serio, no sé cómo puede ponerte cachondo esto.

-¿Tú de Snape y yo de mi padre? Creo que es mi mayor fantasía.

-Estás enfermo, Draco.

-Otro día jugaremos a los médicos, Potter.


End file.
